


【985cp/419联文活动】秘密（后篇）

by z2527751



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751





	【985cp/419联文活动】秘密（后篇）

-985机车组，419联文活动接力，21:00（前后篇，买一赠一嘿）-  
＊ooc  
＊嗑真人请适度，分清虚幻与现实。  
＊文章纯属虚构，有大量私设，全是瞎编的，不要信，一个字都不要信。

尹正从床上爬起时，清晰的意识到昨晚发生了些不得了的事，他一定和谁发生了一些特别激烈的性行为，且不说是不是路遇强暴了，单纯就身上这一身疼痛和屁股里面的不适感，就佐证他昨晚那不平凡的一夜到底有多折腾。

当然很多事情他还没有想清楚，毕竟他也是个会喝断片的人，只是他不敢相信的看到王一博走了进来，手上端着一碗粥，眼神左顾右盼的，还问他身体怎么样了。

这不就是变相承认了吗？从客观角度看，基本是他，就是他。

但为什么会是他！？因为这人是王一博，所以尹正开始选择性的在脑子里给昨晚开罪，说不定昨晚只是从楼梯上摔下去了，根本没有什么脑补的乱七八糟的事，怎么会是王一博？肯定是自己想歪了。

不过从王一博把粥递给他无微不至的态度，加上他真的很心虚的准备好被断绝关系的脸色，令尹正越发觉得心里一节节的凉了，怎么会是王一博呢？他跟王一博？这合算下来甚至可以算是他占了王一博的便宜。

可是他必然还是要就事论事，上来就皱紧了眉头问他道：

“这究竟怎么一回事？”

王一博愣了，在那呆了半天看着他不说话，为此尹正非常恼火，感觉自己好像经历了影视剧里的狗血桥段，为什么上来就这么无厘头且没处求证呢？王一博看他脸色糟糕又反问了一句：

“你昨晚什么都不记得了吗？”

尹正看了看有点懂了，他肯定是忘了什么特别重要的事，就发生在昨晚，以至于王一博会感到跟他沟通产生了断层，而且看他态度，昨晚肯定发生了巨尴尬的事。

尹正认真而彻底的翻查起记忆来，王一博则在一旁看着，五味陈杂。

尹正心无旁骛，隐约记得他喝醉了酒，这很好理解，断片了肯定喝过而且喝的还不少，然后在那之后我就，我就……

跟谁回来了？

铁定是跟王一博。

然后他铁了心要寻出一点线索来，仔细回忆，没想到这不回忆还好，一回忆，脑海里浮现的，赫然是他和王一博交缠的画面！

这是怎么回事！？难道真的发生过？如果自己都能记得片段那就没有理由找借口说没发生了。可是这到底又是为什么呢，他怎么会做这种自毁前途而且毁别人前途的混账事呢？

他看向王一博，王一博也早等着他呢，他施施然的说：

“想起来了吗？”

尹正不置可否，只是问：

“为什么呢？”

王一博看起来愁容满面。

他知道着件事可能没法聊的清楚了。

除了他俩昨天晚上肯定狠狠的做了一回之外，尹正什么也无从得知，而且最关键的是，这孩子似乎犯了脾气，颇有些赌气不想讲的意思。

事情没有这样了了的，他坦白的问王一博道：

“弟弟，你好好跟我讲讲，昨晚到底发生了什么事。”

他苦着脸和颜悦色的讲，粥也端在手里不喝了。

“我是真的不记得那些事了。你来告诉我，好吗？”

王一博低下头开始组织语言了，他没想到一博居然会考虑这么久。末了王一博抬头，简洁的说出了重点：

“昨晚我们做过了。”

虽然尹正他知道，可是听到还是心头一紧，他多希望听到这是假的啊。

“还有，我喜欢你。”

尹正发懵，他这是怎么了。尹正脑子里突然有千万条头绪，但就是抓不住那个线索。好半天他才想起来，恍然大悟的问道：

“可是你不是无性恋吗？”

王一博低下头搓手，搓了两下，觉得没意思，还是答道：

“对，以前是，现在你例外。”

王一博把尹正昨晚醉酒后的一切简短的说了，说完他抬起头，用他那煞人的俊脸注视着尹正说：

“我这辈子只见过你一个让我动心的人，我没有控制住，我一厢情愿的凑上来，你没有拒绝，然后我就犯错了。”

他转头，毫无悔意，却带着歉疚的说道：

“是我不好，你要打我骂要我公开道歉我都认。”

尹正惊讶的合不拢嘴。他呆然了半天又看着对面的弟弟看了半天。脑海里又一次划过他们交缠的画面。那到底是有多兴奋，多黏腻，才会让他这个脑袋断片像看录像带一样的人也觉出难挡的情热来。

心里一股难言的酸楚涌上来，尹正皱了眉看向碗里，自己也有点不受控制，他带着点哽咽说：

“那你想要这种关系吗，你承受的住吗，哪怕这可能会毁了你前程。”

王一博说：

“不知道，我就只知道想要你，我受得了，以后会怎么样……有一天是一天。”

王一博闷闷在那坐着像是跟自己说话，他也没细想尹正说出这话的意思，只知道这一刻别了下一刻他们不知还说不说的上话。可是他不太会处理这样的双向感情，他即使知道正哥不会拒绝他，他心底也怕这属于对方长期习惯下来的温柔。

尹正握着碗也说不出话来，他盯着碗里在跟自己死死的斗争，他虽然什么都不记得，但是他心里这份满溢的情感一定不是假的。如果不是原本就有的，那一定就是昨晚他不记得的那个“自己”是全身心的接纳了王一博的，“他”不后悔，并且同样不可自拔的爱上了对方，否则不会在理智劝慰自己应该离开王一博这是对他好时，心里这样的拉扯，更不会在粥里啪嗒啪嗒的混入了泪。

他也不是一个胆子小的人，他虽然谨慎，但自己大凡知道做的不是错事，且是心底真需要的事，那就不会畏首畏尾的不敢去做。

他抬头，吸着鼻子咽下泪，狠狠的盯着王一博，可是王一博不敢看他，王一博在等些什么，恐怕是等拒绝，甚至是破口大骂，于是他干脆满足他，大声吼道：

“王一博！你给我过来！”

王一博脸上有了表情，他快要崩溃的情感终于写在了脸上。可是他没有半分犹豫，走过去床前，低头看着尹正，头发都垂在眼睛上了，掩住几欲痛哭的眉头，一言不发。

只是他没有想到，自己被一股大力狠狠拽下去，被吓得表情都难得的扭曲了，他感到唇舌一阵温热和柔软，眼前是还带着湿润的，那人的眼睫毛，随着紧闭的眼睑一同颤动，颤动到他的心里。

他顾不得回神，赶紧伸手和尹正死死抱在一起竭力的拥吻。他心里带着狂喜和绝望混杂的恐慌，他不知道这是代表着什么，直到对方开始用力撕扯他的衣服，他才意识到自己没有那么多思考的余地了，无论如何这一刻不该胡思乱想，他心里应该只想着面前这个人的，这个人的勇气和美好，只要不断吸取就好，他们的身体会给出答案，难舍难分。

他不知道尹正现在的身体状况怎么样，还有没有承受这些的余地，他抱着在他身上疯狂亲吻着的尹正，低低的跟他说：

“要不然你来在上面，哥，你后面还难受着吧。”

尹正停了动作，他仰起头，呆呆看着王一博，末了心虚开口道：

“咳……我不用……我还可以的……而且我喜欢被你那样，你别担心。”

王一博听到“我喜欢被你那样”心脏就已经要炸了，他不知道这是怎样一种狂热和酸楚的混合爱意，只知道自己如果再不和他结合在一起就会浸泡在这里面窒息而死。

他狠狠把尹正压进被子里，也顾不得润滑了，干脆抓住尹正正半兴奋着的那根用尽全力伺候，把尹正刺激得挣扎乱叫，根本来不及挽留面子，就这么过快的泄在自己珍视的弟弟的手里。

在尹正被突兀的高潮搞得汗津津只顾得上狂喘气时，王一博把湿滑的体液抹上仍有些微肿的穴口，也顾不上尹正一瞬间痛极的表情，缓缓的坚定的顶入，尹正自己也顾不上，只顾狠狠抓住王一博的肩膀，抓出深深的痕迹，也不让自己本能的后退逃开。两人都被逼出一身汗来，尹正感到昨晚被过度使用过的地方有一种难言的刺痛和酸软，可是和王一博裹挟在一起的感觉与那些酸胀混合成一份强烈到波及全身的热潮与刺激，脑子里被这种强烈的快感冲刷得空白，什么都想不起来，只想被王一博掠夺干净，索性连骨头都不要剩。

“哈……哈……一…博……动一动…别停着……嗯……”

王一博看着尹正湿漉漉的说着这句话，他哪里都湿得可以，眼里也浸湿着，脸上也浸着汗，嘴唇也还留着昨夜的微肿，被吻得发亮。身体上的汗被手指划过时带起阵阵战栗，连接处亮晶晶的闪着水泽，穴口一下一下收缩，彰显里面不断变得潮湿的颜色。他拉拽开来，穴口根本不愿意松开放开炙热的楔子，那人亦被逼出声断续绵长的呻吟，

“啊……啊……不要……不要走……啊嗯……”

那人手枕在眼上，明明是挽留一根肉茎，却喊出了挽留爱人的情意，叫人怎么舍得分开半分？王一博听话的把身下塞了回去，得到对方满足的哭腔回应。

“一博……你再…靠近一点，嗯……啊啊……里面……想要……”

那人搂住王一博的腰部，要他多给自己一点印记，好像一旦停下，他就会缺水被渴死一样。王一博没有想到尹正放开了爱别人的时候，就什么都敢表达，敢疯子似的无限敞开自己给别人凌虐从中体味快乐。可是王一博不知道的是，这也是尹正的第一次，第一不顾后果的放开去爱，他给了王一博从未放在任何一位前女友身上的坦荡和大胆。因为他们的关系没有后日，只有每一个今日，所以每一天都得当最后一天来缠绵才行。王一博自己也不知道怎么表达感情，只知道更多的交换身体的每一分体会才够表达，他从牙缝里挤出话道：

“哥……疼你就喊出来……唔，我，估计不太能控制力道了……”

“你不要——我没事的……你不要管我…哈啊啊——！”

尹正被一阵深深的顶入打碎了话语，他只能不断摇着头咬住牙来消解，王一博熟练的挤压到了他最要命的地方，那里像是有生命一样层层缠上这个熟悉的压迫物，然后被一次又一次的挣脱，再又狠又快的被压上来。

“唔……嗯嗯，哈啊……哈啊，好棒……好涨……装不下了……”

尹正已经失了声，只能从嗓子里喑哑几句气声说的话，翻来覆去都是些淫词浪语，哪句都不顾羞耻，生怕有人会记不住。王一博已经不再发声，他只红着眼的给出身体上的回应，每一次回应都足够强烈而且深切——在每一次顶到最深处的时候。

“唔……嗯！！”

尹正又忍不住要射了，死死蜷紧了脚趾，嘴大张着叫不出声来，只是没想到王一博突然抓住他前端，堵住出口说道：

“哥，你别出来了，你昨天出来次数太多了，很伤身体的！”

尹正被这一下狠狠的弄哭了，他不抗争，只咬着唇极委屈的拿泪眼看王一博，头还一会儿摇一会儿点的好歹说不清个想不想要，最后只好上气不接下气着说：

“那就用后面…啊……快点……受不了了……哈啊……”

王一博赶紧把他翻过来抬起屁股，失去了内容物的穴口红的浓郁，徒劳颤抖夹着不存在的充实。挤进的过程把尹正弄得要疯了，没有一点适应的时间马上就是一阵阵狂风暴雨的侵袭。

“呜呜……嗯！唔！嗯啊——”

尹正被过深的抽插顶出要坏掉的错觉，脆弱的捧住肚子，从枕头里挤出细细的哀叫，身下前端一股一股的流出了汁液。他已然被推上了层层堆积的无精高潮，此刻早就忘了前面要爽，也来不及去抓自己那根，只顾着惧怕自己将要被就这么直接捅穿了。

王一博在狠狠的刺激中早已攀上了高峰，就在尹正筛糠般的不断颤抖中忍不住射在了最深处。可是他停下了对方却一点也没有停的意思，还是一阵阵的痉挛着。王一博吓着了，也不顾自己出精后虚脱，柔柔抚慰尹正肩颈呼唤他。

“哥……正哥你还好吗……还能听见吗？”

只见那人翻身，却见脸上果真没有回神，失焦的望着天，听不到声音，神经质的抽噎着，仍抱着肚子不时轻轻发抖。

王一博轻轻喘息，附身慢慢舔吻尹正合不上的唇，对方猫咪一样被亲得哼哼，反应像个动物，满是一副性爱过激的爽飞了脑子的痴样子。王一博心里又愧又爱，觉得自己做的过了，又舍不得吵他，只好搂着他抱在一起缓缓熨帖，对方绵软的很，每碰一下就要发颤发热，肌肤摩擦在一起把汗都互相涂匀。王一博也有点累了，倒不是身体疲惫，而是精神的过度挥霍，在极度满足中掏空了自己。他只能支持着将要闭上的眼睑中贪婪望着同样困倦的对方，心里没头没尾的想着：自己到底是有多幸运，生命中唯一爱上的人竟然可以如此全心的回应自己，这到底是多么稀有可贵的幸运……

轻轻的呼吸声慢慢交叠，尹正也看着睡着的弟弟笑了起来，满足的闭上眼睛。

-end-


End file.
